We propose to arrange and conduct the Gordon Conference on Immunochemistry and Immunobiology to be held June 8-12, 1981. The themes of this Conference will include: (1) The molecular and cellular biology of lymphocyte differentiation. (2) Organization and diversity of variable-region genes and their products. (3) The structural basis of specificity and idiotype. (4) The properties of cloned lymphocyte lines and the lymphocyte-activating factors produced by such lines. The purpose is to enhance research in these areas by providing a forum for the exchange of views and recent results among investigators.